The variety of configurations of computing devices is ever increasing. For example, computing devices may be found in an ever increasing variety of form factors, such as from traditional personal computers to game consoles and mobile communications devices such as tablets, smartphones, portable game devices, and so on.
Additionally, the functionality that is made available by each of these devices is also ever increasing. For example, productivity applications such as spreadsheets and word processors have expanded from traditional personal computers to tablets, gaming applications have expanded from dedicated game consoles to mobile computing devices, and so forth. However, these different uses may encounter complications when used on computing devices having configurations that were not originally designed for those uses.